Kiss of a Angel
by Kyoya The King1
Summary: its beeen three years since alucard as disappeared now he has returned to see is sweet fledgling has been getting a little to close to a certian frenchmen. is it a case of a angry want to be lover or maybe just a worried master all will be seen in the end
1. Chapter 1

**Kiss of an angel**

I own nothing

Chapter 1

"Captain I am warning you if you don't stop being such a pervert I will give you a good whacking!"

I yelled at the perverted pip this is the third time this week I have found him peeking into my

room. He smirks slightly his cigarette slipping almost out of his mouth as he looked up trying his

hardest to look innocent the jerk. "I wasn't mignonette I was just checking to see if you wanted

to go shopping with me again." He says grinning looking at he his eye now closed "like hell you

were! Then tell me this why is it you always seem to appear when I am getting dressed!?" he

shrugs "ahh…happy coincidence is what I like to call it" I just sigh he truly has not changed after

so many years it has been ten years since the fight with the major in his vampire 3rd Reich. Pip

was badly wounded by it in was at deaths door but somehow survived it makes me happy to see

him although he is a bit of a jerk. "So are you coming mignonette? "He says moving closer

I look up confused "y-yes l-lets" he moves closer kissing me "got you mi amor~" he say low

making me back up blushes "your bloody pervert!" I yell making the house shake.

Later

Late at night I see in my bed "what is this feeling?" I say feeling the holes on my neck it's been

3 years since master disappeared I miss him in it seems to make sir Integra sad as well. "Is he

coming back?" I sinter laugh come into the silences "did you miss me police girl?" I jump up

looking around "master?" Everything becomes silence again then gun shots are heard in sir

Integra room she must be in danger I get up running to the room. Integra jumps up quickly

running behind me "Seras!" I turn the light on looking at the man on the floor smirking "what a

violent welcome. And you're noisy as always!" I smile in shock "master!" I wasn't dreaming

thank god! pip comes behind me patting my back "oh great that monstre Is back." I nod ignoring

his sarcastic tone "we should be going I feel like a peeper" he nods as we walk away from the

room "mignonette you seem happy" he says looking at me smiling "yes I really did miss master

it is good to see him." He smiles hugging me from behind "really then we should celebrate with

a little faire l'amour~" I push away "let me go you pervert!" pulls away making him laugh he is

really a pervert!

A/n: review


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing

Chapter 2

It's been three days since master had returned as they were before he left be somehow I feel like

something is bothering him I can swear I seen him glaring at me earlier how odd to see master rarely

showed emotions other than amusement and annoyed, but somehow this one felt like angry.

Later that day me and the captain were talking, I sat a small distance to avoid his pervert advances but

the hand that keeps magically ending up on my bottom told me I failed. "Really what is so fun about my

bottom that makes it a target for that hand of yours?" I yell making him smirk" it's like a magnet I can't

stop myself." He says in a mocking tone as he rubs my bottom again "I said stop!" I yell blushing "oh

come on m-" he was cut off by masters voices coming from some unknown locate "Police girl, come to

my chambers at once!" I quickly got up from both fear and necessity needs to get away from the perv- I

mean captain. I ran down to his chamber as fast as I could master was sitting with a vexed look on his

face only barely hiding by his large hat "master I am here." I yelled softly for no real reason I am sure he

knew I was there. "police girl I are you attached to annoying human up stair?" he said coldly almost like

he did not want answer but I slowly nodding yes . "So it fair to say you love him?" I jumped back choking

off the air full shocked "not at all master he is my friend!" he shifted looking up at me his eyes now

showing irritating "so police girl you let your friend touch your booty without not as much as a push

away?" I looked at him shocked is that what he is mad at? "But Master, Captain Bernadotte is just well

be Captain Bernadotte I am sure he does not have any real motive behind it just having fun" I said

almost laughing trying to calm the man in front of me he looked quite pissed. "Police girl I do not see the

fun in another man touching what is mine!" I jumped back slightly what did he mean by _what is his? _

"but master.." I said low getting cut off before I could really speak he got up slowly (at least for himself)

in the crossed way I only seen when fighting father alexander. I backed up slowly preparing for the

worst, he grabbed my shirt just above my chest pulling almost eye level to him "you are within 3 feet

from that human do you understand ?" he almost yelled I nodding quickly in he dropped me to my

surprise in waved his hand for me to leave I quickly ran out the room in fear.

**_a/n review please sorry it was late I had to prepare for a important test_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**I own nothing **_

_A day has passed since Alucard yelled at the girl she has not left her room_

_since. She only hides in her coffin not out of fear but anger at her master for _

_being so cruel to take away her best friend_.

"Miss Seras you should really get out of there you will start to grow

mushrooms." a young man's voice coms from the outside of her dark coffin.

She gets up slowly cracking the top to see the boy. His short bobbed black

hair and almost glowing grayish purple eyes looked back at her with a

muddled look "wow you look like shit!"

he says almost yelling at the girl a smirk on his face as the girl almost jumps

out of her coffin "shut up you brat!" she yells at the boy making him chuckle

lightly "there you go the old sis is back now." the girl looks at him shyly "oh

William" she says low, he remind her so much of Walter. She looked up at

him in smiled only to see him staring at her breast "yes life was truly boring

without your knockers bouncing around." he said getting closer causing

Seras to blush. "Did the Tosser piss you off or maybe the dog with two

dicks?" he says as if he cares. she sighs "master of course." he rubs his

head a bit "I am guessing it is because the cheese eater, maybe he got too

close to you and Mr. Dark and scary got jealous?" he said looking up slightly

as if really guessing. She looks at innocently "wow your great at guessing!"

he just starts to laugh "wow you're so cute for a ninny!" he laughs a bit

more handing her the blood "here sis I better go before I laugh myself to

death. he says chuckling slightly walking to the door "by the way if I was

your master I wouldn't want anyone but me to play with them puppies

enough" he said smiling as he pointed at her chest in ran down the hall as

she catches what he was saying. She blushes "William you damn pervert

child!" he chuckled walking to Alucard's door.

"Hey! Geezer stop pissing around and get your food!" William yells into the

room as Alucard appears back to his chair "do you have to be so loud boy?"

Alucard says a bit tempered. William just looks at him irritated "the names

William A. Domez. You got that Dimwit." Alucard just smirks laughing at the

boy "You are just like Walter was at your age may I ask where they found

you?" the boy sighs slightly but smirks looking over to the other man "sure

but if you keep asking questions I will be forced to ask my own." Alucard

just smirks at the boy "ask away child but first answer tell me where did you

come from? I was sure Walter never had children." the boy chuckles lightly

like Walter would "legitimately no he did not I am the son of a bastard child,

as his only living family I was contacted in ordered by that harpy woman to

work here as a butler since the Domez family seems to owe the Hellsing

family a large some of debt and with my grandfather being a "trading dog"

as she put it I have to take his place." Alucard laughed slightly "I believed

Walter was quite wild as a child but he even had a child out of wedlock?" he

laughs louder "I can't wait to go to hell so I can tease the fool!" he says

almost screaming. William just looks at him with shock for a second before

throwing a blood pack at him "enough with the laughter you uphill gardener!

Time to answer a question of mine!" Alucard stops to catch the blood look

at the boy as he ripping it with his teeth "ask away then kin of death"

William rubs his nose at the name "I like that." he says low then looks up at

Alucard "were you jealous of the cheese eater? Is that why you were so

angry at sis?" he says calm yet fast wanting answers. "Maybe I was. From

the way you talked to the police girl it seemed as if you knew all the

answers." Alucard said smirking. William laughs low "how sweet you were

worried about your ankle-biter so spy when it's a boy within 5 feet of her or

maybe you're just some creepy pervert watching a young girl undress I

wonder." Alucard just bites his lip a little but smirks "I see you have Walter's

talents as we when it comes to detecting a vampire presents." William just

smirks "maybe I do." he says ending it there "but my question is way are

you not trying to scare me off it would be lower the chances of me screwing

your dearest Seras" he said walking to the door. Alucard laughs "she would

never give up her virginity to such a little brat." William yells back in a

mocking tone as he walks down the hall " how do you know I didn't take it

all ready 3 years remember." Alucard just bites down on his lip harder

drawn blood "that better be a joke child" he says low not really to anyone.


End file.
